Peas in a Pod/Gallery
Images from the episode Peas in a Pod. Episode Note: All images are put in order. peas1.PNG|The special title screen. peas2.PNG|Toothy the paperboy. peainpod-----lumpyhouse.JPG|Lumpy's non-mobile house. InAPod1.png|You got a newspaper, Lumpy! peas3.PNG|The door to Lumpy's non-mobile home. peas4.PNG|Lumpy has very good hearing for someone with no ears. peas5.PNG|Lumpy sees his paper. peas6.PNG|He is very excited to see what the news is. Though he should know. InAPod2.png|Lumpy reads his newspaper. newspapermeteor.png|What's the front page story today? peas7.PNG|That's a good photo. peas8.PNG|Looks more real now. InAPod3.png|The comet is going to hit Earth. InAPod4.png|Lumpy needs to work now. InAPod5.png|Looks like it's hard for him to work. InAPod6.png|Lumpy is tired. InAPod7.png|"Phew!" InAPod8.png|Lumpy, look at the sky. InAPod9.png|This comet is quite fast. InAPod10.png|The comet before explosion. InAPod11.png|Ka-Boom! InAPod12.png|Is it a seed? InAPod13.png|Lumpy's bag with seeds. InAPod14.png|And of course this seed lands in Lumpy's bag with seeds. InAPod15.png|"I need one seed." InAPod16.png|And Lumpy chooses this weird seed. peas9.PNG|"Weird seed. Eh, I'll take it." InAPod17.png|I don't recommend you to plant it, Lumpy. InAPod18.png|Lumpy looks at his seed. InAPod19.png|"It's what I need." InAPod20.png|It won't end well for everyone. InAPod21.png|Lumpy plants his seed. peas10.PNG|Lumpy doesn't like his seeds to be local... or planetary. InAPod22.png|The hole is ready. InAPod23.png|"Here we go." InAPod24.png|Lumpy needs to wait some time. InAPod25.png|Or not. InAPod26.png|Wow, it grows so fast! InAPod27.png|"What's going on?" InAPod28.png|"Okay, what's that?" InAPod29.png|Someone looks at Lumpy. InAPod30.png|Lumpy: "Who are you?" InAPod31.png|It's not just green Lumpy. Peas in a Pod 16 by 9.png|What do we do with two Lumpys? InAPod32.png|"There's place for only one Lumpy." InAPod33.png|Looks like Lumpy works again. InAPod34.png|Okay, it's not Lumpy. InAPod35.png|It's Pod Lumpy. InAPod36.png|"I need smaller pieces." peas11.PNG|Manual labor is fun! InAPod37.png|"Pod Lumpy works instead of me - it's so nice!" peas12.PNG|So is being lazy. InAPod38.png|Pod Lumpy is about to make dumb thing. InAPod39.png|This is that dumb thing. peainpod---legchopped.JPG|These Pod Lumpys are just as dumb as the original! InAPod40.png|"Is everything okay?" InAPod41.png|"No, my Pod Lumpy!" InAPod42.png|Lumpy came as fast as he can! peainpod----ohnowhatnow.JPG|"OMG OMG ARE YOU OKAY?!" InAPod43.png|"I need to call an ambulance!" peas13.PNG|How to re-generate. Step 1. peas14.PNG|Step 2. peas15.PNG|3rd and final step. InAPod44.png|"What? How?" InAPod45.png|"I'm a little confused now." InAPod46.png|Something will happen behind Lumpy. InAPod47.png|Another Pod-Lumpy! InAPod48.png|"Now I'm totally confused." Rhfvsdfv.png|Oh, and your severed limb grows a new body. InAPod49.png|"Hmm..." InAPod50.png|I can guess about what thinks Lumpy. InAPod51.png|Now two Pod Lumpys work together. InAPod52.png|But they work as slow as it was with one Pod Lumpy. InAPod53.png|Lumpy finally can enjoy his life. InAPod54.png|"What?" InAPod55.png|"Oh, it's empty." InAPod56.png|"I know what to do." InAPod57.png|Lumpy is angry because he has not enough Pod Lumpys. peainpod---gokillhim.JPG|"Go kill him!" peainpod---sure..........JPG|"Sure..." InAPod58.png|Remains of one Pod Lumpy... InAPod59.png|...becomes two Pod Lumpys. InAPod60.png|"Hey you!" InAPod61.png|"I need some lemonade. You know what to do." InAPod62.png|"Yes, sir!" InAPod63.png|"And kill him!" InAPod64.png|How many Pod Lumpys is going to have Lumpy? InAPod65.png|Two Pod Lumpys do house work. InAPod66.png|Pod Lumpys everywhere! PeasInAPod.JPG|There's never too much room for more Lumpy clones. Except all the time. InAPod67.png|Lumpy drinks his lemonade. InAPod68.png|"Everything is finally fine." InAPod69.png|"Nice day!" InAPod70.png|"Okay, I don't want lemonade anymore." InAPod71.png|"I need one more Pod Lumpy." InAPod72.png|Re-generation. InAPod73.png|"Perfect." InAPod74.png|This Pod Lumpy still cleaning the window. mailmancoming.png|Watch where you're going. InAPod75.png|"I'm sorry." InAPod76.png|"Wait... Who are you?" peas16.PNG|Sniffles the mailman. InAPod77.png|"What are you doing?" facewipe.jpg|Be kind to total strangers by cleaning their faces off. Wait, what was that last part? InAPod78.png|Petunia's house. peas17.PNG|Nice house. InAPod79.png|Petunia wants to collect her mail. InAPod80.png|"Is there something?" InAPod81.png|Uh-oh. Petunia, you lost your hand. hammerhand.jpg|Tired of people stealing your mail? Then buy our latest product today! InAPod82.png|"Stop! Is it my hand in the mail box?" Myarm.jpg|What have you done?! Petunia hammer.png|Petunia got her head crushed by a hammer. InAPod83.png|Petunia's eye flies away. InAPod84.png|It lands near another Pod Lumpy. InAPod85.png|"Oh, I found something." InAPod86.png|"Let's plant it!" InAPod87.png|I won't be amazed if it will grow. InAPod88.png|Sniffles! Are you okay? InAPod89.png|At least he is clean. Sniffles.jpg|Face the facts: He's dead. chasedbylump.png|"I'm hunting rabbits! Hehehehe!" InAPod90.png|"Cuddles in danger!" InAPod91.png|"I need to save him!" peainpod---moppinupcuddles.JPG|Ahhh, poor Cuddles... InAPod92.png|Will someone save other happy tree friends? InAPod93.png|Lumpy will save everyone! peainpod---toxicattack.JPG|Lumpy finally realizes the problem. InAPod94.png|Pod Lumpy wants to kill Toothy! InAPod95.png|"Please don't do it!" Near fate.jpg|Chopping beavers is a lot like chopping wood... according to the BlurB! InAPod96.png|So many Pod Lumpys! InAPod97.png|Faster, Lumpy! InAPod98.png|I hope it won't kill Toothy and other happy tree friends. InAPod99.png|Toothy and Pod Lumpy. InAPod100.png|Pod Lumpy fell! InAPod101.png|They all started to fall! peainpod---notthatfasttoothy.JPG|Toothy: Cheers! We defeated 'em! Me: Not so fast... InAPod102.png|Looks like this poison isn't safe for happy tree friends. InAPod103.png|"No! I don't want to die!" InAPod104.png|Toothy's organs. gutpuke.png|Toothy's got guts to stand in the middle of that gas cloud. InAPod105.png|Toothy is dead. InAPod106.png|Pod Lumpy is dead too. InAPod107.png|Stop! He isn't dead! InAPod108.png|"Time to wake up!" peainpod---wakeywakey.JPG|See?! InAPod109.png|It looks like that only Lumpy and Pod Lumpys are okay. InAPod110.png|New day - new news! InAPod111.png|Lumpy will be angry! InAPod112.png|Pod Lumpys are good paperboys! worldofdummies.png|Now that everyone is dead... worldofdummies2.png|...the Lumpy clones... worldofdummies3.png|...are repopulating the earth! InAPod113.png|"Please help me! I'm in fire!" InAPod114.png|Lumpy in his car. tirelesscar.png|The new president in his eco-friendly car. InAPod115.png|"Now I need to work." InAPod116.png|Lumpy's car won't be stolen now. InAPod117.png|Some beautiful flowers. peainpod---hereyeball.JPG|Petunia's eyeball returns... peas18.PNG|Fin. Blurb offwithhishead.png Selfexplained.png Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Blurb Galleries